brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Brütal Legend Walkthrough
Welcome to the Brütal Legend Walkthrough in Brütal difficulty. *To see how to defeat each boss without reading the entire walkthrough, go to Boss Fights. *This walkthrough does not tell you where to find the legends, relics etc. *This is for the Xbox 360 version. *WARNING: THIS WALKTHROUGH CONTAINS SPOILERS! *Please feel free to clean up any grammar errors, or indeed add to the walkthrough. Mission One - Welcome to the Age of Metal When you start the game, you will come to the first cut scene of the game. Eddie is seen tuning a guitar, when the band he rides with approaches him and takes the guitar off him, and winds him up. Then the lead singer talks to Eddie about a new stage, and then goes on stage to sing "Girlfriend". Then Eddie speaks to another roadie, wishing that he was born earlier. Eddie then spots one of the guitarists on top of the Ormagöden statue from witch he soon falls off , forcing Eddie to rush into action to catch both the guitar and its player. After the guitarist runs off, Eddie is crushed underneath the Ormagöden stage, wich collapses. Blood soon ends up on his Medallion, and the real Ormagöden appears, kills the band and takes Eddie away… '-Beginning of Game play-' Eddie then wakes up in the Temple of Ormagöden, where red hooded demons await you. They slowly walk over to you. Go to the Axe and pick it up. Then you must kill the demons, and head back up the stairs to kill another demon and then grab the guitar, which you learn sparks lightening and creates fire blasts. You battle more demons and learn the earth shaker move. Use it around 3 or 4 times to collapse your surroundings. When you defeat the red hoodies, you will see the entire hill you on and then you will be approached by an ugly, but rather sexy, Battle Nun. It takes a couple of hits to defeat, but it will go down soon enough. You have two choices. Defeat the red hooded guys and then step onto the podeum, or just head onto the podeum. You must walk all the way down the hill, where you will fall off and be trapped in a rune light. Use Earth Shaker and car parts shall fall onto the red hooded guys. Attack the remaining red hooded guy and this is where you will meet Ophelia. After the cutscene, you need to make your way around the temple. You will be attacked by Battle Nuns and the red hooded guys. When a car parts is above a nun, you can use earth shaker to defeat them that way, or just use your axe and guitar. Once they are killed, head on over to the door for the cutscene. After, head the other direction where you will find a Relic. Hit the right trigger and choose the Relic Raiser. Play the chord and you will bring up the relic. You then have to assemble the Druid Plow. After the cut scene, break through the doors, heading down the road. The only things that will stop you when you hit them will be the really tall legged beasts. Once you reach the end of the road, you will head into a circleised area. Boss One: Giant Worm You must keep driving around the area, making you go in circles. When you hear Eddie warn the player the worm is about to attack, hit your Nitro, and parts of the worms tongue should stick to the ground. You must either run into one or cut one off. You must repeat this three times. Then Ophelia will tell you the gate is open, and after the worm roars at you, Ophelia will provoke it over to the gate, in which you must use the EarthShaker move, and then the gate will fall on top of the worm, cutting it. It will then turn into a cut scene, and now you must cross the breaking bridge. Listen in to the directions Ophelia gives you as you have to start again at the beginning of the bridge. When you go over a jump, just to be on the safe side, hit your Nitro. If you wish to know the directions to go: *1 - Go to the Right *2 - Head straight on over a jump *3 - Then there will be a bigger jump *4 - Go to the left side, and then ease your way over to the right *5 - You can either take the left or right jump, but I would advise taking the right jump *6 - Then go to the right side *7 - Then go to the edge of either the left or right side *8 - Then take the jump in the middle *9 - Head to the right side of the bridge *10 - Then the direct middle jump and when you land, you will just jump over the final leap. It will then go to a cutscene on Doviculus, saying that he can smell Succoria's blood. Mission Two - Exploited in the Bowels of Hell *'Achievement Unlocked: Got a Car, and a Date' Follow the road and head over to the light, where you will end up in Bladehenge. It will turn into a cutscene where you meet Lita Halford and Lars Halford and you discuss about Eddie's world. You soon talk about Ormagöden and learn it was he who brought you here from getting blood on the Amulet. Lars, Lita and Ophelia talk about the day when Ormagöden will bring a warrior into their world. You also learn that Lionwhyte has taken the men of the army and turned them into slaves and the women have been taken as slaves in his "pleasure tower". Your mission is to get the men back! I will tell you that from where you are, a Relic will be right infront of you, which gives you the power to summon your Deuce. You must use this relic or else the game will be extremely hard for you. Head on over to the light, where you will meet Lars. You see Lars' men, and you see they have turned into Headbangers, where they are forced to work, using nothing but their solid head. You then get taught the Battlecry move from Lars' sword, which comes in handy soon. After the cutscene ends, walk over to some headbangers and use the Battlecry power to awaken their rock spirits. However, those with the purple hats resist it. They call for a guard and sound the alarm. The guard attacks, but automatically, the Headbangers attack him. This is where you learn some of the basics for future battles, and for multiplayer. You learn how to use the D pad: *Left = Follow *Up = Charge *Down = Defend *Right = Move to Beacon You don't learn "Move to Beacon" for a little while, but I thought you should know. After a view of the area, you must go up to the Headbangers and use the Battlecry. You will come to some carts, and you must get the Headbangers to crush them. You will then be attack by the Purple Hatted Headbangers, in which you and the headbangers will attack. After that, destroy the enemies found around the lava. After that, it will turn to a cutscene with Eddie and the Big Fisted Guard. Boss Two: Head Bouncer The object of this boss is very simple. Keep the boss on the coal lines, and when the coal canisters are over him, EarthShake the place and they will fall and burn him. The easiest way to make him stay under the coal line is to use clementine's lightning, wich forces him into a block stance where he is immobile. Also, be adviced not to stand under the coal line yourself, because they can damage you, and even if you do not use EarthShake, the boss has a similar move of his own. Keep repeating this until the cutscene rolls, in which he will summon many other guards. After this, you must go near the lava and use the Battlecry on those turning the wheels, and send the headbangers to attack the guards. Once they are defeated, it will go to a cutscene, where Eddie tells the Headbangers the army will be called Ironheade. Mission Three - Kill Master's Mercy *'Achievement Unlocked: Start a Revolution' Head back to the Ironheade base, and you will learn in a cutscene that Ophelia went off to free the girls, but you learn they were already free. She is badly wounded and Lars realizes the only way to save Ophelia is to go over to the Kill Master. Eddie wishes to help, but he realizes he is already half way there. When you meet up with Lars, you learn that Lionwhyte has minions ready to attack. Lita and some Headbangers come to help you. Defeat the first two ambushes, and then you come to an Ambush you cannot melee. Instead, you must use your lightening to defeat them. Defeat the next ambush, and if you head up to the big log, you will find another ambush. This is the part where the Bouncers start to attack you, so kill them as well. Head on up further, and you will be attacked by a stampede. Move over to the side, taking as many Headbangers with you as possible (they will die if they are in the stampedes way) or take the group up and get them to head bang the creatures. There will be another group you cannot melee so use your guitar again. Then another ambush will attack you, and then there will be another stampede; do what you did with the last stampede. Then there will be one final ambush until you get to the very top. It will then go to a cutscene where you meet the Kill Master, whom he learns that Ironheade and fighting Lionwhyte and will side with anybody who fights against him. He tries to revive Ophelia, but his strings are worn and aren't strong enough to save her. His spiders cannot create stronger strings, so the only way to revive her is to get strings from the Queen Spiders lair. Lita and Lars have an argument on going to get the strings. Mission Four - Lair of the Metal Queen Lita and Lars are still arguing, so this leaves you to go alone. Head North-West of the map and you will arrive at the lair (There is also the FaceMelter relic whenyou get there, which will come to a huge help in the future). Walk as far into the lair as you can until you are ambushed my metal spiders. When you defeat them, you will be attacked by 3-4 sacks of tiny spiders, on which will crawl onto you. To kill them, use your EarthShaker. You will then be attacked by another metal spider ambush and mini spiders. Kill them all and move on, where you'll be attacked by a bigger ambush than the last, consisting of around 6-8 metal spiders. You will then find a path which leads you to the strings. Before you can reach them, you will be approached by the Metal Spider Queen. Boss Three - Metal Queen After a short cutscene, the queen spider will start following you and spurring acid at you. When it starts to stand taller, you must shock it. (Try to wait a second or two, to see if spiders come out. If they do, then this move won't work. If small spiders do come out, however, you must use the EarthShaker move to defeat them) Once you have shocked it, it will fall to the ground, in which case you must attack it with your axe, until it gets up. Once it does, it will head onto it's web, and this means that large spiders that attacked you earlier will attack you. Defeat this and repeat the previous move. Once it goes onto it's web again, be cautious, as 4 large spiders will attack, and 5 second after, 4 more will attack you. Once they are defeated, repeat the first move. After that, the queen will not go onto her web this time. Instead, wait for it to stand, shock it, and then attack and that will defeat her. After you have defeated her, Eddie will build an awsome bike (which the Kill Master ends up using) to transport the strings. However, Ophelia hasn't got long to live, so you must get the strings to her within 1:30 minutes. Head back to the lair before the time runs out, and Ophelia will soon be revived. The Kill Master joins Ironheade. Mission Five - Battle for Bladehenge *'Achievement Unlocked: Thick as a Baby's Arm' Head back to Bladehenge, where it will turn to a cutscene of the Kill Master trying out his new motorcycle. When he drives away, you see Ophelia, looking very upset. Eddie asks if she is going to tell her how she got hurt, which she refuses as she believes Eddie wont go back and finish the job. But Eddie says he loves watching her fight, so she tells him to meet her at the Razor Fields and not to tell Lars. Head on over to the fields, and it will turn into another cutscene with the sisters Ophelia was trying to save. She says she's trying to teach them how to fight using the carcass of the Razorfire Boar, as when you take out its metal bones, it turns into a ranged weapon. Eddie realises that this is what nearly killed her last time, and that if she is to try it again, she has to have the help of Eddie, and to be on the safe side, keep a doctor nearby. So you double team with the Kill Master. Ride over to some boars so they all start running. Chase them towards Ophelia's direction and once you are by her, Press A to stun them, and Ophelia will run and take out it's bones. But they need more than just 1 or 2. So keep repeating this until the next cutscene, in which you see they are all wielding the weapon. You've completed the mission, but now you have to head back to Bladehenge. Once you're there, it will turn into another cutscene where the Razor Girls try out the weapons, and they work perfectly. They are welcomed into Bladehenge and ask when they attack, and just then, somebody shouts "ATTACK!". They find out Lionwhyte's army is heading in their direction. Lars decides that the plan will be victory, but Lita questions on how they're going to attack when Bladehenge isn't a fortress. Eddie then says that he can build something. He asks to bring their best engineer and meet him in the North East field. However, Lars has no idea what an engineer is, so he brings Mangus along. Boss Four - Lionwhyte Battle #1 When Eddie gets to the fields, Eddie is told the direction Lars thinks the troops will come from, so Eddie says that they'll build the stage behind them. Lars wonders what a "show" is, and Eddie explains that where he is from, his Guitar makes noises, but in this world, it blows stuff up, and Eddie cannot wait to see a full on rock show. He sends Mangus to grab some troops, and they build the stage. They test out the lighting, and then they are good to go. But then Eddie see's glowing people coming from the camp fire. Lita says that she's heard stories, and that the Titans were said to have sent a force deep within the ground with special rituals, and that they used this force to power their entire civilization. Eddie realises they are fans and they are here for the show. They look bored, so you have to use the Fan Tribute solo. They are now your fans and Eddie tells Mangus to build a Merchandise booth over it. Lionwhytes men are then spotted, and that means it's time to battle. Firstly, you must select some headbangers. While they load, get the second fanbase, seen east. Then you select Ophelia's Razor Girls, and finally some Thunderhogs. Grab two more squads (Preferably Headbangers and Razorgirls). Then you are ready to fight! Then you have the first appearance of Lionwhyte. His army approaches and you see they are almost a duplicate of yours. Send your troops to attack every enemy you see. Be careful as they will attack your merchandise booth and once they are destroyed, they will destroy your stage. Remember, when your army dies, remember to select more squads or else you will no longer have an army and it'll just be you, Ophelia, Lars and Lita. Remember to be careful of your own health too. When you die, your fans will bring you back to life, so all you need to really worry about is your booths and your stage. Remember to keep attacking your enemies. After a short while, it will go to a cutscene where Eddie kneels in pain, and feels he's been shot in the back, but there is nothing in his back, and then doesn't worry about it. You are then back in the battle. When you battle, take notice where the camera shows you they are attacking from, and if you know directions using time, then take note of that. If you know your times in directions, then here are the directions: *1 - 11 o'clock *2 - 10 o'clock *3 - 11 o'clock *4 - 3 o'clock *5 - 11 o'clock After that, it will go to a cutscene, where Lionwhyte says he's never seen Lars this way, and he will regret what he started and then flies away. Lars then gives his army an inspiring speech. We then see the mobile bus, in which all the army and stage is on. After a while of fighting, it will go to the next cutscene Mission Six - Pilgrimage of Screams *'Achievement Unlocked: Hair Remover' Coming Soon Mission Seven - Sanctuary of Sin Coming Soon Mission Eight - It's Raining Death Coming Soon Mission Nine - Dry Ice, Wet Graves Build a solid team of at least 2 squads of the basics,Headbanger and Razor Girls 1 Thunderhog and a squad of fire barons then get 1 extra tower and charge her stage remember its your job to protect them facemelter will really come in handy here so be ready to use it, ALOT. Mission Ten - Sea of Black Tears Boss Eight - Ophelia: Battle #2 '- Less Detailed Version -' *It is best to use the Flag move in this battle if you have it, so you don't have to go all the way to your stage to call your troops. Best put it in the middle of your bridge. This battle takes things to the extreme as it expects you to go full out. Firstly, upgrade your stage once, and get all the faction you have to attack the first worm. Be cautious as some of the zombies are on their way to attack, so block their path and use the Face Melter to kill them. Get your faction to get all the towers, so you have complete control. Then, you must upgrade all the way to the final upgrade, where you get the Rock Crusher. You must take that rock crusher and your troops to the towers. You must use the rock crusher on the towers, and I will tell you now... the rock crushers move is pretty sweet. Once the towers are down, progress to Ophelias stage and use the rock crusher on the stage. It takes about 10 tries but it's really the quickest way. What might help as well is to get your troops to attack the stage too. Be careful, as Ophelias faction might end up taking your Rock Crusher from you, so you'll have to get another. Keep at this until the stage is defeated. '- More Detailed Version -' When the battle begins that you will be informed that Ophelia's stage is unreachable due to guard towers blocking the bridge. Your primary goal at this point is to destroy the towers in order to progress to the enemy stage. Send Lita to capture one of the leeched fan geysers and upgrade your stage as soon as the battle begins. Once the stage upgrade is complete build a few squads of Fire Barons. You will want to take all four of the leeched fan geysers on your side of the map as quickly as possible to start edging out the Drowning Doom's economy. Ophelia will begin sending forces over the bridge to engage you almost immediately, early on these will consist primarily of Gravediggers, Brides, and soon will also include Ratguts. You will want to quickly fly in and use a facemelter solo to decimate these forces and clean up the remainder with your Fire Barons. Once you have control of all five geysers on your side of the bridge, start upgrading your stage and building up an army. Rally your troops where the bridge reaches land in order to intercept enemy forces before they can damage your merch booths. Headsplitters and Razor Girls can be very valuable at this point, due to your ability to use their double team to focus fire on priority targets such as Organists, Ratguts, and Brides. When you have a sizable force, engage Ophelia's troops that have been waiting on the bridge and destroy them. You should note that this will trigger Ophelia attacking you directly with solos, so don't attack until you are confident you can win. You will need a Rock Crusher's "Blade Henge" double team to destroy the towers, and building this requires a level 4 stage. Take your time in preparing a large army with plenty of fans in reserve. Destroying the towers will trigger and abrupt increase in difficulty and more importantly a large group of forces including a Tree Back that can easily steamroll your forces even if you're at 40 load. Continue to use the Blade Henge attack to take down the tree before your rock crusher is overwhelmed by the enemy and destroyed. Remember to queue up new troops as soon as your army begins to thin out in order to always hold the bridge. Once the instanced foes are defeated, this is a standard stage battle, and you should be able to use your considerable economic advantage to win. Use solos to your advantage (Rock Block to stifle Ophelia's production at when your close to her stage, Light of Dawn to make Organists and Brides ineffective when you're engaging a sizable force) and you should be able to come ahead the victor. Above all, never lose the bridge, if your merch booths start to go down then it can be very hard to recover. NOTE: an alternate technique that can be used to attempt to win the second half of the battle faster is to prep two Rock Crushers before you take down the towers. Leave one behind when using the first to take down the towers and the tree. If and when your first rock crusher is destroyed fly back to the second one and take it directly to Ophelia's stage. Hit the stage repeatedly with Blade Henge to take it down. This strategy is a bit risky, since it forces your to engage the instanced army with 5 less load, though it can be an effective way to win quickly if executed correctly. NOTE: Another way to stop the abrupt increase in difficulty is to fly around the towers before you destroy them. (Keep as far away as possible otherwise you will die) and then use the Led Zeppelin attacks to try and thin out Ophelia's army. If your lucky enough yopu can also draw the army to one side and then get a merch booth on her side. This distracts her army and allows you to get a few extra fans built up for the main rush. Mission Eleven - Brütal Legend Coming Soon